That Girl
by siberyoshka
Summary: Gadis itu. Ya, gadis itu aneh. Tapi lucu. Tapi Ivan menyukainya.


That Girl

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Pandangan mata Ivan menyapu ruang pertemuan.

Ah, tidak ada yang menarik. Semuanya begitu-begitu saja.

Arthur dan Francis yang bertengkar, Yao yang berusaha menengahi mereka dan Alfred yang menawarkan burger _big size_-nya. Kemudian Feliciano yang sedari tadi mengibarkan bendera putihnya sambil berkata "pasta, ve~~~" dan Ludwig yang memarahinya. Sedangkan Japan, sedang memainkan sebuah game _mainstream _di tablet kesayangannya tanpa peduli bahwa ada 'kerusuhan' di sampingnya. Lalu Antonio, yang sibuk memakan tomat dan bersenda gurau dengan Bella, sementara Willem sedang melempar _death glare_ kepada Antonio dan Romano yang cemburu pada Antonio dan berusaha melampiaskannya kepada sekaleng pasta. Lalu, ada Peter yang sedari tadi merengek-rengek kepada Arthur agar biaya teleponnya dibayar, tapi Arthur tak menghiraukannya. Dan masih banyak kebodohan dan kekonyolan yang tejadi dalam ruang petemuan tesebut. Dan salah satunya, sebuah bisikan mengerikan yang terus bergema di telinga Ivan, yaitu "_bang, nikah yuk bang …_" dari seorang Natalia yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ivan sudah bosan dengan semuanya. Maksudnya semua kebodohan dan kekonyolan teman-temannya di pertemuan antar negara. Rasanya dia ingin menggebuk teman-temannya itu dengan pipa ajaibnya agar mereka kapok berbuat aneh-aneh seperti itu.

Sementara yang lainnya rusuh, Ivan melihat seorang gadis berkacamata yang sedari tadi diam saja, tidak ikut-ikutan rusuh. Tadi gadis berkacamata yang tak dikenal Ivan itu ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Ludwig, tapi Ludwig tak menghiraukannya. Jadinya, gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya dan duduk kembali di kursinya sambil mencoret-coret buku yang ada di mejanya. Sesekali ia juga membenarkan letak kacamata atau letak pita merahnya yang tersemat manis di rambutnya.

Ivan mulai tertarik kepada gadis itu, karena hanya dialah yang tidak ikut membuat keributan. Sedari tadi, sejak dia tak dihiraukan Ludwig, dia hanya diam. Mungkin karena dia tidak punya teman untuk ribut? Tapi Ivan tahu bahwa ada Giordano—seseorang yang Ivan rasa cukup dekat dengan gadis itu—yang bisa diajak ribut atau diajak bicara oleh gadis itu.

Karena penasaran dan tertarik terhadap gadis tersebut, Ivan memutuskan untuk menemui gadis itu setelah pertemuan ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ehm, halo." Ivan menyapa gadis tersebut. Dia sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan aura-aura misterius yang sering mengubah atmosfer di sekelilingnya, agar gadis tersebut tidak lari kocar-kacir ketika ia ajak bicara—seperti Raivis, Eduard, dan Toris yang sering lari kocar–kacir padahal Ivan belum bicara sama sekali.

Gadis bermbut pirang dan berkepang satu itu menoleh, kemudian membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap ke Ivan sepenuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, dengan nada datar.

"Kamu personifikasi negara apa?" tanya Ivan. "Kurasa aku belum mengenalmu, da."

"Masa gak tahu?" jawab gadis itu dengan ketus.

Muncullah gurat-gurat sebal di dahi Ivan. Baru pertama kali, gadis ini sudah ketus seperti ini saat diajak bicara?

"Iya, aku memang tak tahu, da!" kata Ivan, sambil memasang senyum yandere. Ingin rasanya menekan kepala gadis itu seperti kepala Raivis.

"Ya sudah. Aku Monako dan namaku Camile Bonnefoy." Kata gadis bernama Camile itu. "Aku adalah adik Francis. Sekarang, cukup? Kau sudah tahu kan?"

"Iya, da." Kata Ivan, masih sebal karena gaya bicara gadis itu sangat ketus dan menyebalkan.

"Camile!" kata seorang lelaki yang Ivan tahu bahwa itu adalah personifikasi dari Seborga, yang bernama Giordano.

"Ah, iya." kata Camile. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Ivan sendirian.

Ah … Ivan bertambah sebal hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, tidak ada pertemuan antar negara. Dan Ivan memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah karena bosan mendengar celotehan Katyusha dan malas berurusan dengan _death glare_ Natalia.

Hari ini, Ivan memutuskan untuk kabur ke taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Sesampainya di sana, diamemilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak di bawah sebuah pohon maple, tempatt duduk kesukaannya saat berkunjung ke taman itu.

Saat ingin duduk di sana, ternyata sudah ada seorang gadis yagn menduduki tempat kesukaannya itu. Dan sepertinya itu perempuan, karena pambutnya pirang agak kecokelatan dan dikepang, tapi acak-acakan.

Ivan memicingkan penglihatannya. Sepertinya dia mengenal gadis ini.

"Mm, halo, da?" sapa Ivan dari belakang.

Gadis itu tampak kaget, dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

Oh ya ampun. Ternyata itu Camile.

"Huh. Bikin kaget saja." kata Camile.

"Kamu juga, kukira tadi siapa, da." Kata Ivan. "Oh ya, boleh kan aku duduk di sini?"

Camile diam. Ivan diam menunggu jawaban.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau duduk dengan lelaki yang selalu membuat orang lari ketakutan saat dai ajak bicara." Kata Camile tegas.

Jleb. Sakitnya tuh di sini.

Padahal Ivan tak punya maksud apa-apa. Ivan cuma mau duduk. Ya, cuma _duduk_. Lagipula tujuannya ke sini kan untuk kabur dari kekonyolan dua saudara perempuannya.

"Tapi, aku cuma mau duduk di sini, da." Kata Ivan. "Lagipula aku tak membuatmu lari karena takut padaku, kan, da?"

Camile diam lagi. Ivan merasa menang dan akhirnya dia duduk di samping Camile tanpa persetujuan Camile. Alhasil Camile protes dengan nada yang dingin dan datar.

"Phuh, orang aneh." Kata Camile, sambil memperjauh jarak duduknya dengan Ivan.

Ivan hanya tersenyum, padahal dia melet-melet dalam hati.

Apa salahnya Ivan duduk di kursi favoritnya? Dan kenapa Camile yang harus marah?

Ivan mendelik ke arah Camile. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan memangku wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sepertinya dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Ivan.

Ivan pun memotong jarak mereka dan berusaha melihat bagaimana ekspresi Camile.

"Hei," kata Ivan.

Camile membalik. Wajahnya dengan Ivan begitu dekat. Wajah Camile pun _bertambah_ merah.

Camile berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya, tapi ternyata tangan besar Ivan memenjarakan tangannya di kursi teresbut sambil tersenyum. Tapi, kali ini Ivan tersenyum tulus.

Camile hendak berontak, tapi pegangan Ivan benar-benar kuat. Akhirnya dia diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa, da?" tanya Ivan.

"Mmh … tidak …" kata Camile.

"Serius, da?" kata Ivan.

"Iya …," kata Camile, sangat lirih.

Kemudian mereka saling diam. Lucu juga, batin Ivan ketika melihat reaksi Camile yang aneh barusan.

Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama, sampai Camile memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ivan … kita ke … kasino milikku, yuk?" tawarnya, dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Tentu saja, da," kata Ivan, tersenyum.

Kemudian Camile menarik tangan Ivan, dan mengajaknya untuk berlari.

Gadis ini … lucu juga.

Dan Ivan yakin mulai sekarang, dia menyukai gadis ini, dalam artian … ah, kalian pasti tahu.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ahhay! kini suzhumiya arlovskaya balik dengan pairing barunya, Russia x Monaco!

rrrrrr …, gimana? kalian ngerti kan sama plotnya? yang penting, saya tuh mau nyampaikan kalao Ivan tuh suka sama Camile. tapi, Camile-nya rada-rada tsundere tuh. biar mendukung plot ini. hehe. dan … endingnya lucu banget ya, Camile malah ngajakin Ivan main kasino. pikiran saya, habis ini mereka bakal balapan di sirkuit yang ada di Monako. haha!

btw, A/N-nya udahan ya! RnR sangat saya harapkan, arigatou dan gomen kalau ada typo~~!


End file.
